spiritual_bridge_inkfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Hearts-y Christmas
Creation process started: December 9, 2018 Process Completed: June 5, 2019 Written by Nicholas Miller, Kali Wassaserwanga, Jessica Rhys-Butler & David James Characters Created by Nicholas Miller, Rose LaTereza, Quetzal LaTereza, Paul Hellington, Michael Boone, Tia Saree-Muhammud, Skyler Hall, Jessica Rhys-Butler & Heather Butler Special Thanks to Heather Butler and Family/Friends who support our work. PDF Copy Media:heartsyxmas.pdf Synopsis Coming soon. Cast Narrator (voiced by TBD) Daggett, a frog (voiced by David James) Sassy, a female white cat (voiced by Wendy Williams) Squeaks, a mouse (voiced by Nicholas Miller) Queen Dessie, a silver dragoness (voiced by Rose LaTereza) King Lightning, a gold dragon (voiced by Fernando LaTereza) Sir Fire, a red dragon (voiced by Paul Hellington) Princess Annabelinda, a pink dragoness (voiced by Tia Saree-Muhammud) Sir Kashir, a black dragon (voiced by Michael Boone) Demon, a red hell-spawn (voiced by TBD) Crisps, a black dragon (voiced by Nicholas Miller) Esther, a pink dragoness (voiced by Jessica Rhys-Butler) Lamia, a female wolf-dragon hybrid (based on Tammy Wallace) Empusa, a female white wolf (based on and voiced by Mileena Jackson) Heaven, a purple dragoness (based on Lorii Johnsson) Westminster, a brown male owl (based on and voiced by Nicholas Miller) Abby, a red female owl (based on and voiced by Kali Wassaserwanga) Butler, an orange male Barn owl (based on and voiced by Jerome Gaedenwood) Monica, a brown female owl (based on and voiced by Jessica Rhys-Butler) Sophie, a blue-gray female owl (based on and voiced by Lorii Johnsson) Wynter, a female Greater Sooter owl (based on Meghan Jackson) Gem Rubyfire, a brown female owl (based on Ruby Allan) Rhyser, a brown male owl (based on Robbie Rhys-Butler) Tabansi, a male tiger-sparrow hybrid (based on Jacques Landon) Pippen, a golden lab puppy (voiced by TBD) Frank, manager of London Bistro (voiced by TBD) Cameos: Prototype Daggett, a frog (Hearts-a-Gamble Rough Draft 2002, voiced by Nicholas Miller) Midnight Dragon, a dark blue dragon (Hearts-a-Gamble Rough Draft 2002, voiced by Nicholas Miller) Moonlight Dragon, a pale blue dragoness (Hearts-a-Gamble Rough Draft 2002, voiced by TBD) King Diomedes, a vampire king gray and black owl (The One With All The Owls & Vampires 2018, non-speaking) Jayson, a brown male owl (Strangers in the Night 2019) Deirdre, a gray female owl (Strangers in the Night 2019) Quotes from Heather Butler used as lines "..you listen with your ears, you need to listen with your hearts." - Esther, Pg. 3. "We're joined at the heart, you'll never be without me.. our love is universal." - Esther, Pg. 4 Behind The Scenes: Original Ideas The character Tabansi was originally going to be adopted by Crisps and Esther, this is hinted during the opening act when Crisps says his and Esther's life is "almost complete". This changed because Esther was planned on being retired as a character after this script and because Tabansi was based on a close friend of Nicholas Miller's, Jacques Landon. The narrator was originally planned to speak in rhyme as a homage to Dr. Seuss. Prototype Daggett is based more on Nicholas Miller's original portrayal instead of David James. Midnight Dragon and Moonlight Dragon were the original characters for Hearts-A-Gamble that were later changed in name along with color to Crisps and Esther. The television series That 70's Show has two homages here. The first homage is based on 'The Circle' segments of the series while the Credits Scene is based on the end credits for the Season 7 episode "Son and Daughter".